


【庵京】网络一线牵，相逢即是缘

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: “今天上线好晚啊。”“工作太忙了，这两天老板突然接了个单，说开工就开工（｀Δ´）。”“喔，蛮辛苦的。”“还好吧，你最近也挺晚的 ？”“嗯，朋友总给我找活干，今天才算闲下来(´▽｀)ノ♪”漆黑的办公楼里唯一亮着的楼层中，黑发男人伸了个懒腰后继续运指如飞。“草薙先生，我们先下班了。”同事对坐在落地窗边电脑前的他打了声招呼。“嗯，拜拜。”京抬手随意地挥了两下，继续回复聊天消息。“有时间咱们就去喝一杯啊。”“有机会吧。”看看时间差不多，他用手机登录后关上了电脑。





	1. 上

【上】  
>>>>>>>>>  
“今天上线好晚啊。”  
“工作太忙了，这两天老板突然接了个单，说开工就开工  
（｀Δ´）。”  
“喔，蛮辛苦的。”  
“还好吧，你最近也挺晚的 ？”  
“嗯，朋友总给我找活干，今天才算闲下来(´▽｀)ノ♪”  
漆黑的办公楼里唯一亮着的楼层中，黑发男人伸了个懒腰后继续运指如飞。  
“草薙先生，我们先下班了。”同事对坐在落地窗边电脑前的他打了声招呼。  
“嗯，拜拜。”京抬手随意地挥了两下，继续回复聊天消息。  
“有时间咱们就去喝一杯啊。”  
“有机会吧。”  
看看时间差不多，他用手机登录后关上了电脑。  
这是他从拳击同好聊天室里加的好友，有次他在聊天室提了个问题，这位群友过来解答，一来二去便成了朋友，竟然聊得还挺投机。虽然一直说见面好好聊聊，不过他连对方的脸都没见过，只知道他和自己差不多都是日夜颠倒的工作。有时候加班加到半夜对方意外的依然在线还过来问他为什么不睡觉。  
我也很想睡觉好不好。他当时都快困成傻子还要迷迷糊糊回他消息，到了家关上门直接回他个“晚安”后趴在玄关就睡死过去。  
等他醒来是第二天的下午，依旧趴在玄关浑身酸痛，手机电量坚挺，消息提示一闪一闪地催促他。边捶着老腰边翻看消息记录——  
“喂，你不会睡在门口了吧？小心腰疼。”  
您真是料事如神啊。咬牙切齿地回了消息，京一瘸一拐地去给自己沏杯醒盹咖啡。

今天工作结束也不是特别累，不如去玩玩好了。反正等下次工作就又没有时间了。  
他坐上驾驶座刚想问那人有没有时间，对方就又补了条消息。  
“本来还想找你出来，没想到他们又给我找事做了（‵□′） 。”  
“嗯？什么shi……”  
还没等他把这几个字儿打完，显示“对方正在输入”的栏突然变回了对方的网络昵称。  
“先不说了，回头聊。”  
这次竟然连颜文字都没有就接着就下线了。  
无奈的端详对方头像半天，确定不会再回心转意过来骚扰自己后，京发动车子准备先回家一趟。  
一把扯下领带迅速扒下衬衣，裤子解了扣子挂在腰上如旋风卷进浴室里冲澡。  
水声停下，扯了浴巾裹住窄腰翘臀，头发还在滴水的京赤脚走进客厅翻开公文包。

“今天我过去。”  
“好的。”对方秒回。

长腿跨上摩托，动手戴上头盔的京突然想起了网络上的这位朋友。  
开始他在聊天室给京解惑答疑的时候看昵称以为是个女孩子。后来一想关于拳击的问题除了壮汉就是壮妹子，不然不会有那么深刻的研究和丰富的经验。后来加好友后看了个人资料，才发现性别是男性，头像是名牌贝斯，大概是自己买的照下来当头像，想必是非常爱惜。填写的地址和京在同一个城市，不过活动范围正好在他的对角线上。曾经想过偶遇的京大咧咧地在假期跑到对角线后，坐在咖啡厅才想起自己连对方长什么样都不知道。  
郁闷中抬头看向墙上挂的乐队海报，咖啡有一口没一口的看着出了神。  
“您也喜欢这个乐队吗？”端来餐纸的服务生问道。  
“嗯，挺喜欢的。”京听过几次这个新晋的摇滚乐队，同事还送过他演唱会的门票，主唱低沉磁性的声音正经起来蛮好听的，不过他平常一忙起工作便顾不得乐队还是怎样了，连新专辑也是看缘分来买。  
“是嘛，我很喜欢这个主唱的……对了，他们最近在我们老板旗下的酒吧里驻唱，有空的话可以来听啊。”服务生雀跃地拿出了放在吧台的宣传单。  
“香绯！不要乱跑撞到客人！”  
“啊！抱歉经理！”  
无功而返的京到家的同时公司来了加班电话，之后见网友和演唱会都不了了之了。从那儿以后京也抱着随缘态度，没事就跑去认识的酒吧里“锻炼”身体了。

说是“锻炼”身体，其实是——  
“呦，你来了。”吧台边擦着酒杯的坂崎良扬下巴致意。  
“什么时候你来当酒保了，你老板呢？”京挤眉弄眼。  
“你问哪个老板？这的老板可是罗伯特。”  
“好好，不打趣你了。尤里呢？”  
“让她好好回家了，这不是她该来的地方。”坂崎穿着酒保服倒是一板一眼的像个酒保，不像门外搬砖不修边幅的工人。对着吧台顶灯照了照杯子，满意地点头后将杯子挂回杯架。  
“你来这儿不是为了找我聊天的吧。”坂崎良打开酒柜。  
“当然。”京拽了拽白夹克的领口，“最近有什么新人吗？”  
“差不多还是那些人，不过有一个挺突出的。”边晃雪克杯的良边回忆着道，“擂台都快打到你这儿了。”  
“嚯，这么厉害？那我今天算是来对咯？”  
“不一定。”倒入酒杯，松开两指一粒橄榄乘着气流落入杯底后推给京，“首先，他今天晚上就打不过我。”

交给另外的酒保看管吧台，坂崎良穿着那身打杂道服站在了擂台边上。  
不用多说，他家这个拳击擂台为酒吧增加了不少额外收入，甚至开了个小型赌场。不过秉着爱好，许多拳击爱好者也来这里切磋。  
京嚼着泡泡糖站在观众群里，等待选手和兔女郎上场。  
迷幻的光球带着斑斓的灯光照在每一位狂热地鼓掌吹口哨的观众的脸上，最终停止在京的眼瞳中。  
擂台上的灯光经过闪烁的热身准备后，照亮全场。  
坂崎良和对手一同上场。此时京突然发现良的眉头一皱，瞪大眼睛看着对面的人。  
兔女郎着举着牌子“ROUND ONE”从良的对手侧转场，之后退场时京才发现——换人了。

这是坂崎良输的最惨的一次。  
“不是说代打无效吗？”看着尤里给鼻青脸肿的良上药，京双手环胸问道。  
“你难道不知道这群是什么样的观众？只要见到新鲜的刺激的照样全盘接受……嘶……”在用棉签擦到脸上伤口的一瞬间，良疼得揪紧了眉毛。  
“哥！这是犯规！我去帮你揍他！”果然是尤里手中用了力。将伤药一掌拍到桌子上，尤里攥紧拳头认真说道。  
京倚在吧台边似笑非笑地看着尤里。  
“干什么！不相信我吗！”  
“哎呀，相信相信，上次你那拳法把我打得哇哇大哭呢。”  
“喂！”  
看着自己妹妹马上就要打人还不一定打得过，良赶紧伸手挡开两人：“得了吧尤里，就你这二把刀最多好好看店。草薙，你有兴趣吗？”  
京摸着下巴看向虚空道：“有，当然有。”

鉴于良和这位新人的交战几乎持续了一晚上，下次拳击擂台赛被安排到了下周。  
“放心，我就是不上班了也过来帮你们打了这场。”京在清晨离开酒吧，刚停下摩托就接到了网友的消息。  
“昨天被人拉着去看了场拳击，现在才到家。”  
京拿着手机怔愣两秒。  
“难不成你去的是幻影？”  
“是啊。你也去了Σ(ﾟдﾟ)？”  
“对。昨天晚上还真是激烈，不过据说是代打的，真不公平。”  
京锁上摩托坐电梯上楼，等坐到沙发上喝了半杯水后手机震动。  
“说的是呢。”  
京拿着手机横着看竖着看，的确就这么一句话。  
“昨天你在哪儿看的？”  
“我在北侧的网前。”  
“可惜，我在南边的网下，要不我大概能回忆起你的脸。”  
“有机会咱们就在那儿喝一杯不就好了吗。我同事叫我了，回聊。”  
然后他又没有消息了。

“喂，别摆弄手机了，快来排练！”  
“……来了。”

【上·完】


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本以为当天不会再联系他的网友又给他发了消息。  
“刚歇下来，你还在上班？”  
京抬眼瞄了下消息提醒，趁老板不在赶紧回了“嗯”字。  
假期结束，连吃饭的时间都是挤出来的。拽了拽勒脖子的领带，推推下滑的平镜长舒一口气继续干活。  
真憋得慌，今天先打一局去。

【下】  
>>>>>>>>>  
本以为当天不会再联系他的网友又给他发了消息。  
“刚歇下来，你还在上班？”  
京抬眼瞄了下消息提醒，趁老板不在赶紧回了“嗯”字。  
假期结束，连吃饭的时间都是挤出来的。拽了拽勒脖子的领带，推推下滑的平镜长舒一口气继续干活。  
真憋得慌，今天先打一局去。

“怎么？憋不住了？”无聊来玩的红丸托着下巴风情万种地抚摸发梢。  
“为他家增加观众多筹点资金早日娶店长走上人生巅峰……噗！”漂亮的一拳打上了他的侧腹。  
“KING在你还敢打趣，真是服了你了。”罗伯特夸张地摇头，“你说是吧，良。”  
“你们这群人都是看热闹不嫌事大的，看来最近赌盘很稳定啊。”京揉着肚子看着KING潇洒地走进吧台。  
“除了上次那个砸场子的。”回到店里的KING自然是吧台的一把手，她活动着手腕看向良，“最近没看到他再来吗？”  
“没，要是他来了我肯定会告诉你们的。”良揉了揉脸，好像是上次被打肿的地方。  
KING一边调酒一边歪着脑袋沉思，在这时候才能看到她温柔的面部曲线，没有竞赛场上的锋芒毕显：“总觉得听你的形容我好像见过这个人，而且还跟他共事一段时间？”  
“错觉吧？难道他来这里打过工？我们都没有见过他啊。”  
京挑眉，抿了一口彩虹酒：“大概是另一个次元的事情吧。喂喂，到底哪件事情更重要啊？”  
刚在拳击场转了一圈的罗伯特回来了：“差不多你可以上场了。”这话当然是对京说的。  
“OK.”痞子似的抬手比了个手势，京把最后一口酒灌到嘴里。  
品着酒的红丸举杯：“玩得尽兴。”  
京以眨眼作为干杯。

换衣室，京给网友IORI发了条消息。  
“我在幻影，要不要过来？╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑”  
也不管对方什么时候回消息，京将手机扔进柜子锁上了门。

IORI到的时候，站在场上的京双手挡住敌手的最后一发直拳，趁此间隙拳从下往上使力。对方被迫受击，下齿狠狠地碾压上齿，嘴唇吐气嘴角带着白沫倒地，已经被这拳打得神志模糊了。  
“喂喂喂，一个能打的都没有吗？”京举起手臂擦了擦汗，伸懒腰的同时笑得嚣张，聚光灯只在他一个人身上停留着。  
尤里隔着拳击网将毛巾扔给京：“拿着！”  
IORI在人群中不着痕迹地皱了皱眉头。  
京赶紧回头接住以防被砸到，姿势不是很优美：“你要砸死我啊！”

京到更衣室去换下拳击背心，听到罗伯特和某人争论的声音。  
刚脱下背心就听到外面越吵越激烈，京也没办法安心换衣服了。推开门就看到罗伯特拦着一个一看就是视觉系的男人还在盘问：“我都看到你去更衣室了，你到底干什么了？”  
“我只是转转想找个人，什么都没干啊。”  
“喂。”京倚着门，“怎么回事？”  
那个男人回头看到京，挑染杂乱的留海中烟熏眼妆下的眸子突然亮了：“对对对就是你，有人让我把这个给你。”  
罗伯特也一脸不解地同京一起把那个视觉系送走。  
“你认识？”  
京耸肩哼了一声，“你觉得呢？”  
晚来一步的红丸猛然惊醒：“对了！快看看你有没有丢东西！”  
“更衣室里基本都是老爷们儿的臭袜子臭衣服谁偷啊！……我手机！……啊没丢。”  
甚至还有一条消息。  
“今天有事，送你点礼物(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡”

“哎呦呦，还没到情人节怎么味道就这么浓呢。罗伯特在旁边损人。  
“说的你没有女朋友似的……等等，什么味？”回着消息京感觉罗伯特话里有话，下意识逼问道。  
“Sao……啊！”被捶了一拳。  
“胡说八道什么呢，网友送的。”京难得没有损回去，将演唱会票和手机塞进口袋里，“等着你送尤里不就得了。”  
“这个感觉就不一样的。你这网友男的女的？”  
“男的。”  
“哦。”罗伯特了然，摸着下巴坏笑。红丸拍他肩道：“看你在场上的表现，最近压力很大吗？”  
“还成，明天就可以收尾交工又可以出来玩了。”  
“可是你这除了上班就没事跑我这儿打拳，看不出来你有多忙啊。”罗伯特道。  
“你这是不想看见我啊？”京穿上夹克正面怼罗伯特的揶揄。  
罗伯特勾肩搭背赶紧解释：“哎，我可不是这意思啊。……KING？”

刚刚那个送演唱会票的小伙子又不幸的被KING拦在了门口。  
“我真不认识你说的那个红头发的男人。”  
KING拿起乐队的演唱会海报：“你在这儿，我说的那个男人在这儿，你还说你不认识？”  
“……”那人没想到这里的酒吧老板做的工作如此充分，破罐破摔了，“好吧，认识，有什么事找他？”  
“你不知道？”KING双手环胸，依旧拦着那人的去路。  
“不知道啊，这是我第一次来这个酒吧，就为了给你们这儿的拳击手送个东西……哎，心好累。”他又叹了一口气，直感叹过程艰辛。  
KING看他是真的不清楚发生了什么，只得道：“好吧。但是你帮我通知一下让他过来，我有点事找他……或者等他演唱会结束，我去等他。”  
那人警惕道：“你干什么？看上我们贝斯手了？”  
KING皱眉不可思议地瞪着那人。  
罗伯特也不可思议地瞪着KING。  
京和红丸不可思议地看向吧台边熟练擦拭酒杯对此一无所知的良。  
“行了你就把话带到就够了，你就说幻影酒吧他就知道了。”KING一脚把他蹬出了酒吧门外，回身看到两人都盯着她看，“你们这是什么表情？”  
“那个我要准备明天上班好好休息了，我先走了。红丸走了走了。”京特意去吧台拍了拍良的肩，拽着红丸远离家庭纷争一溜烟跑了。  
“干嘛？”良抬眼疑惑地道。  
“没事，我也先走了。”罗伯特拎起搭在吧台边的外衣，旋风般离开了。  
良放好擦干净的高脚杯：“你找到那个代打了？”  
“是啊……但是为什么那俩人离开都那个表情？我都没来得及跟他们说。”  
“谁知道。”

城市对角线上的咖啡厅前，空旷的广场上早就挤满了人，舞台也准备完毕。京在人潮中慢慢挤到前排。突地一声拨动开关，全部的灯光连带路灯全都熄灭，口哨声却此起彼伏。  
黑暗中，所有人默契地举起一只手，就为等待开场的贝斯声。  
一阵好似摩托车的轰鸣音，灯光随着轰鸣又起，照亮了乐队几人的轮廓。吉他手拨动琴弦站在麦克风前，清亮高亢的嗓音将黑夜的一部分从寂静领域划分出去，成为地球城市中一颗独自闪耀着的星。  
尖叫和掌声在吉他手开始之刻瞬间停止。京看向一边驼着背懒散的贝斯手，还在叼着烟调整麦克风。昏暗的顶排灯和地排灯下，烟头的红星时明时暗，只有吐出的烟雾一层一层笼罩了他的面庞。  
后台的鼓手正是那天来幻影给他送票的挑染视觉系。虽然灯光昏暗闪烁，京仍是看到了他认真敲敲敲的样子，特别可爱。  
难道是个好孩子？他这么想着，就见贝斯手把烟插到了琴钮上，跟上了吉他手配合分出两阶哼唱。

“You have forsaken All the love you've taken  
往日的爱，不复存在  
Sleepin' on a razor，There's nowhere left to fall  
坐立不安，走投无路  
Your body's aching  
那份身体的刺痛  
Every bone is breakin  
那粉身碎骨的痛  
Nothin' seems to shake it  
无力摆脱，纠缠一生  
It just keeps holdin' on  
咬牙坚持，忍痛前行  
Your soul is able  
你孤独的忍受  
Death is all you cradle  
只有死亡是你的归宿  
Sleepin' on the nails  
坐立不安  
There's nowhere left to fall  
走投无路  
You have admired  
你的肩上  
Every man desires  
承载所有男人的梦想  
Everyone is king  
王者无敌  
When there's no one left to pawn  
失败已成为了历史  
There is no peace here  
没有和平  
I thread the needle through  
我手持一把长剑  
You beat the devil's tattoo  
你击鼓召唤恶魔”

一曲在愈发激烈的贝斯声中结束，掌声尖叫声在此充盈了所有人的感官。  
“感谢大家今天能来，晚上好。很幸运能跟你们度过这一夜，接着，listen——”  
下一曲比较欢快，京忍不住同周围的人一起晃起了脑袋，这时他已经被挤到舞台的前三排的位置，感觉到一束莫名的目光——来自于舞台之上。  
从贝斯手抬头望向的位置，好像是自己这里。  
身边所有的人同他一样感受到了注视的方向，配合地举起双手。  
京继续随着曲子晃头，冲那个方向轻笑。  
贝斯手低下头继续用拨片拨动琴弦。  
“I’m the KING! I’m the RULE! ”  
接下来的经典出道曲目时间，疯狂的歌迷在台下尖叫，随着鼓手的鼓点举手点头，脚尖跳动。高潮部分还有挤开保安跳到台上与吉他手共舞跳脱衣舞的女人，台下被其他观众举起来高抛传送的男人，一边没有歌词的贝斯手又叼起了烟继续吞云吐雾。舞台光柱灯扫射下没有一个人不为这支乐队沉迷。

狂欢也会有结束的时候。  
午夜时分，歌迷们渐渐散去，京本想到后台感谢一下送他票的鼓手，姑且先问问队长为什么要送他票吧。这时结果还是鼓手先生出来了。  
“送你票的那家伙说，”看起来有点无语，鼓手叉腰站在他面前不知该如何启齿，“那个，他说周末幻影见。”  
“哦？那送我票的到底是哪位？是吉他手还是那位贝斯手？”  
“嗨，就是那个……”  
还没说完，有人远远的喊了他一声：“走了！和工作人员庆功宴去了！”  
“好！”鼓手挠挠头发，“还是你等他跟你说吧，或者你觉得哪个像直接找他去，传话真是……”然后回到休息室收拾东西去了。  
京无奈，只得转身离开。在他再次回头的时候看到那个红毛贝斯手正在门外抽烟，不知道是不是在看他。  
“……喂……”  
贝斯手刚好抽完了这根烟，掐灭后不知道是没有听见还是不去理会京小声的呼唤，背上贝斯和乐队其他人离开了。

“今天如何？玩的开心吗？(*´╰╯`๓)♬”  
“相当开心，让我更好奇你是何方神圣了('◇'｀)”  
“周末见(｀･ω･´)ﾉ”

赶完工作的京扔下平镜扯了领带，转动马达就向酒吧的方向飞驰。  
周末，幻影酒吧。  
“我没有来晚吧？”推开酒吧的门，京边脱西服边往更衣室走。  
“哟，你穿西服还真是一副衣冠禽兽的精英模样啊。”红丸笑道。  
“滚蛋，你还没看到我戴眼镜呢。”甩上了更衣室的门，没过一会儿他就换好衣服出来站到擂台上了，“先让我把那孙子打下场在和网友喝酒去。帮我发个短信，说我穿着白背心。”  
红丸趴在擂台网上，拿着酒杯慢慢抿：“啊，他回了，说穿着黑T恤。”  
这时对面那个人从换衣室出来了。  
“哦，这不来了。”红丸后退两步倚到墙边。  
张扬的红发使他回溯到了那晚闪耀的聚光灯下低头拨动琴弦懒散的身影，可是现在的男人没有那晚的从容——他竟然脱了外套穿着黑T恤就直接冲上来了。  
“没迟到吧？”他见到京的第一句话就是这个。  
“嗯，没有。”看到字里行间从容不迫没事还发颜文字的网友如此狼狈的样子，京不禁失笑。

台下酒吧老板的亲属加上红丸全都瞪大了双眼。  
台上兔女郎举起牌子：“ROUND 1，”紧接着反转，“FIGHT!”

【下·完】


End file.
